1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Transfer of data between electronic devices generally occurs via electrical signals. During the transfer, external electromagnetic waves may interfere, resulting in poor transmission quality. However, optical signals are not affected by the external electromagnetic waves. Therefore, it is desired to provide a signal transmittance device for transmitting information with less interference.